


Ribbon of Light

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Canon, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic?, Oneshot, RokuNami - Freeform, SoKai Eluded To, canon AU, prompt, somewhat crack-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: One year in the month of April, Roxas tries to destroy a mountain that once caused Kairi and Sora and his family problems--and that Roxas worries might cause him and Naminé issues, if such a thing ever arrises again since they were born from them--and it takes Naminé to convince him to believe in the light in positive outcomes.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	Ribbon of Light

**Author's Note:**

> For the maypole prompt about RokuNami on Tumblr. Semi-AU, or perhaps a “future fic”, since I’m plagiarizing something from one of my old stories, that certainly hasn’t happened in KH.

**Naminé’s PoV**

Roxas was doing something... strange, in trying to destroy a mountain on Destiny Islands with poles for some reason (poles that had ribbons attached to them, no less)… and for the life of her, Naminé couldn’t explain why. "Roxas?" she asked the blond, as she came up behind her boyfriend and put a gentle hand on his shoulder—that thankfully seemed to halt his movements for a moment—"What are you doing?" And as soon as he seemed to notice her, Roxas turned around and looked at Naminé with a sheepish grin on his face. "...Would you believe I was trying to make the mountain look like a walrus just for fun?" the Keyblade wielder asked as he drummed his fingers on his leg.

And there was only one thing she could say to that, wasn’t there? And Naminé swiftly told him “no”, as she shook her head in the negative and laughed. “No. I can’t say I do, Roxas. So why-”

Then, as if he was gifting Naminé some great gift, he filled her in. Probably because he hated seeing her confused, because she’d been kept in the dark just for her enemies to harm her far too many times. "Okay, Okay, Okay, I'll tell you the truth," Roxas somewhat chortled himself, as he held his hands palms-forward. Naminé shifted her weight from one foot to the other—and even put her feet in the turf before her—as she waited for him to continue. "Do you remember how—when they were kids, apparently—Kairi fell off this cliff and Sora got hurt in saving her?"

Ahh. Naminé thought she understood where Roxas was coming from with this now, but she was still going to let him finish telling her the rest of the story. But if she had to prompt him first, she would. And she did."…And that somehow led to Sora's mom—and his sister—hating Kairi for a while... and trying to find a way to kill her later on? Go on."

"Well, I'm just thinking that if I destroy this mountain... there’s a chance that nothing like that will ever happen for Sora and Kairi again, and we also won’t get dragged into it.”

_There_ was the answer Naminé had been expecting. And while it was definitely meaningful—like when Roxas had wanted to destroy Xemnas so he wouldn’t hurt his friends anymore—and even cute, for someone who was still pretty new to how the world worked, Naminé still couldn’t help feeling that Roxas’ logic was flawed and that she needed to inform him of that.

Above the couple, the sky went from being a deep blue to a rich pink—as if to say there really was no threat here, but Roxas was just being overbearing because he wanted to protect the ones he loved. And Naminé used this as inspiration, for when she held Roxas’ face in her hand and gently forced him to see her—reality and now. "Roxas, that happened years ago. And since then… Sora's family and Kairi have been perfect with each other, you know? And there’s really been no hint that that will change… So I think you should let this one go, silly.” And she kissed him on the cheek to try and distract Roxas from her doubting him, and was rewarded with a blush from him that she felt wonderful about.

"But-" he protested. But Naminé wasn't having it. There was a large part of her that wanted to ask him to leave the mountain alone, because the artist in her saw it as a lovely sight and wanted to draw it. But there was something much bigger at stake here, and so she told him. "We're at the end of April now, Roxas! And that means that April showers will soon bring May flowers. Maybe you should focus on _that_ , the positivity... and realize nothing will ever threaten Sora and Kairi... or us again, if we believe in the light. And that's coming from timid old me." And she must have made the light bulb turn on in his head then, because Roxas' only answer to Naminé's words, was to wrap her up in the ribbons that had been on the poles—as if he meant to marry her, as didn’t lovers put ribbons over each other in many marriage ceremonies? At least over their wrists?—and to kiss her peacefully.


End file.
